Y! R! Who?
by Fuhrer Moogle
Summary: Yuna and Rikku hold auditions for the third person for their spherehunting trio. Plotless OOC humor! Lots of ice cream involved.


**Hoorah! My first oneshot! Hopefully you guys have senses of humor, because I bash pretty much every character in here xD.  
But it's not really bad. So um, enjoy! Y! R! Who?**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Auditions were finally here! Now that Sin's gone, Yuna and Rikku decided to form a, well, a uh, well who knows. They're forming something, thanks to Rikku. Pretty much only because she wouldn't stop stealing Yuna's staffs and dancing around Besaid singing "I'M A PRETTY PRINCESS! IMMA SEND JOO, CUZ I'M YOOOONA! BJEWWW. BJEWWW. KABLAAAAHHHZZZ!!" Yeah. The only way she would stop was if Yuna promised her a White Mage Dressphere...and 8 scoops of ice cream. So they're trying to find someone else to sphere hunt for that sphere with them.

"Here, Rikku." Yuna handed Rikku her 8 scoop ice cream cone that was as tall as Rikku. "You better like it, cuz High Summoner Yuna's holy gracefuly hands actually touched that commoner stuff." Yuna shook her hands in disgust.

"THANKS YUNIE!!" Rikku ran towards her cousin with widespread arms.

"COMMONER NOOOO! MY GODLY CLOTHES!" Yuna ran to Wakka's hut, waving her arms frantically and running - more like leaping - in slow motion.

"ICE CREAM IS TEH GOOD!!" Rikku reached for the top scoop and held it in her hand. She stuck the cone in the cup holder of her lawn chair.

"COLD!" she shifted the scoop to her other hand and licked it. "STILL COLD!!" she switched hands again and kept trying to eat her ice cream. "OMGZ COOOOLD!!!" she shifter hands again. "I KNOW! I'LL CAST A FIRE SPELL TO WARM IT UP!" Rikku cast a fire spell on the ice cream, and it evaporated immediately. "OH POOPIE! I'LL TRY AGAIN!" and she kept on with this technique for four more scoops, until Yuna had to come out and tell her that the cone was short enough now to eat normally.

"Okay, so who's first...Renia?"

"Yay Renia that's meee!" Renia was a skinny brunette girl with plenty of energy.

"So Renia, I am High Sumamoner Yuna, defeater of Sin, I have graced you with my presence. Now why do you wish to be part of the trio?"

"Well like I like spheres and stuff, they're really circular and cool, so ya. I like lotsa stuff, I like pizza and rainbows and movies and brownies and ice cream-" Renia counted off her fingers.

"ICE CREAM! I LOVE ICE CREAM TOO!" Rikku jumped out of her chair with her ice cream still in her hand.

"No way!" Renia jumped up and down.

"YA WAIZ!" Rikku shouted back as she pointed to her cone.

"No way!"

"YA WAIZ!"

"No way! Serious?"

"YA WAIZ SRSLY!"

Yuna plugged her ears and shook her head. "My holy ears, they are displeased!" She walked over to Renia and dismissed her loudly over their shouting.

"YUNIE WE SHOULD PICK HER!" RIkku took another lick of her ice cream.

"Okay Rikku...let's see everyone else before we pick." Yuna put on her glasses and looked at the next person on the list.  
"...Aurochs?"

The whole Besaid Aurochs team walked out in front of Yuna and Rikku, microphones in hand. "Hey Yuna, we wanna try out cuz we've all mastered the songstress dressphere." Jassu said as he swung his microphone.

"...Okay, let's hear it. Remember, my ears only listen to music that sounds perfect, since I do have the best hearing in all of Spira."

The team began singing the Backstreet Boys song 'Backstreet's Back', except they called it 'Besaid's Back'. Their voices...let's just say Seymour sounds like a megastar compared to them...and Seymour's in the Farplane. He can't even talk. That's how bad it was. Rikku, however, enjoyed the song so much that she jumped out of her seat (again), and ran towards the group, stole Datto's microphone, and had her own solo.

"BESAID'S BACK, **ALRIGHT!!**" Rikku yelled so loudly that everyone in Besaid came out of their tents and just stared. "WOO YA! GOOD JOB GUYS! LOOK HOW MANY FANS WE HAVE!" The residents all gave grumbles and went back to their tents.

"Okay...thanks-guys. I'll uh, I'll call you." Yuna rubbed her ears again.

"YUNIE THEM TOO THEY ROCKED!" Rikku exclaimed as she sat and ate her melting ice cream. Yuna just stared open mouthed at her cousin. A few seconds passed before Yuna called the next name.

"Lulu?!"

Lulu came walking in, tons of spheres in hand. She set them down in front of her and stood, waiting for the girls' responses.

"Uh...okay Lulu. Go-ahead."

Lulu, without even saying a word, picked up her spheres and began tossing them in the air. She would be a warrior one second, Gun Mage the next, and a Trainer a split moment after. Rikku stared at her with wide eyes, mouth open and chocolate dripping from it. Lulu had gone through every one of her dresspheres after 5 seconds, and her final result was pretty odd. She had the headdress of a White Mage, costume of a Dark Knight, skirt of a Lady Luck, shoes of a Songstress, and the Mascot's weapon.

"Not again!" Lulu mumbled quietly to herself. She grabbed all of her spheres and calmly walked off to her tent. Rikku stood up so quickly that her chair fell over.

"DJA SEE THAT YUNIE OMGZ THAT WAS SOOO COOL!! I PICK LULU TOO!" Rikku skipped around and flailed her arms, causing one of her scoops to fall to the dirt. "NOOOO MINTY FELL!" she cried out for a moment before strawberry caught her attention. Yuna shook her head in confusion.

"Thank you, Spira. The last name. Paine?"

A tall girl with grey hair and crimson red eyes walked in front of the two. She had a long sword in hand and wore what looked like her own Warrior dressphere. Rikku, for once, was completely silent - probably out of fear. Yuna seemed excited though that Paine looked normal.

"So, Paine, I'm Yuna, High Summoner, only Summoner to ever live after defeating Sin. I've seen a lot of crazy people today, so please, don't hurt my holy senses."

Paine rolled her eyes and lifted her sword. She brought out a pair of Mycotoxins, and in one swipe killed them borth. Afterwards, she put her sword in her sheath and stood with her arms crossed, waiting for their comments.

Rikku, still not able to talk or move, loosened her grip on her ice cream and dropped it on the ground. Yuna stood up and walked over to her cousin.

"Rikku, my Summoner senses are tingling. They say we should pick her." Rikku nodded in agreement. Yuna went towards Paine and took out her staff.

"I, High Summoner Yuna, dub thee Paine a member of our crew." Yuna tapped Paine on both shoulders, her head, her feet, and her knees. Paine stood still for a moment, just staring at Yuna and how still Rikku was. After a while, Paine dropped her sword and began jumping up and down in excitement.

"OMG I GOT IT WOOT YAY!!!"

Rikku, completely surprised, jumped up and joined Paine in her jumping. "OMGZ YAYZ YOU GOT IT WOOHOO!!"

Yuna, slightly regretting her choice, leaped away to her hut and flailed her arms around, yelling "My holiness is fading!!"

Rikku and Paine, tired of jumping, reached a decision.

"LET'S GET ICE CREAM!" Paine shouted as she ran after Yuna.

"YA I LOVE TEH ICE CREAM OMGZ!!" Rikku followed as she went to the hut.

And these three girls somehow ended up saving Spira.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, my first oneshot. I hope it's well liked. If any of you guys are RxG shippers, you should read my fanfic, "Through Any World". Thanks guys!**


End file.
